


Mystical Christmas

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Time Travel, locked in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione finds herself locked in a Mystical Room around Christmas with Poe Dameron.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Hermione Granger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Mystical Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VoldyIsMyFather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/gifts).



> This is for StockingsofJoy event and I picked the pairing: Poe Dameron/Hermione Granger and trope: Locked in a room. Many thanks to my beta: thenewpyt
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione awoke with a groan as she slowly propped herself up to view her surroundings. She found she wasn’t alone as she spied a man with short dark hair and a droid beeping over him.

“Hello, I’m Hermione Granger, a muggleborn witch from Earth. It appears that we’re trapped in this room together.” She felt for her wand that she kept tucked in her boot and pulled it out for him to see.

Poe winced and gazed at the strange looking wand. He remembered Leia’s cruiser being blown up and then darkness only to wake up in this mystical room. He glanced at Hermione and liked what he saw immediately. “Hi, Hermione, I’m Poe Dameron, resistance fighter for Princess Leia.” _Jeez Poe, don’t scare her off. She looks like she’d been through hell._

Poe noticed her unkempt clothes and hair all messed up like she had been in this room for awhile. _And is there something to drink in this mystical hell room?_

They felt the room ruffle and drink and food appeared before them. “Wow! That was amazing. So I’m assuming this is a magical room but what are we supposed to do here?” Poe asked Hermione worriedly as she tentatively took a sip of orange juice and gave it a thumbs up to Poe.

“Well, there is ancient writing above the door which I haven’t interpreted.” Hermione swallowed some cheesy toast and more orange juice. _I wish I could do something to my hair. I see the way he looks at me. I half want to go back with him._ A hair brush appeared out of thin air for Hermione’s unkempt hair.

She eagerly brushed the untamed hair and braided it while Poe and his droid tried to decipher the ancient rune.

BB-8 beeped at Poe alarmingly. “This room is a what? Are you sure?” Poe glanced at Hermione who was trying her best to clean up a bit.

“We have to declare our love for one another to get out of this locked room? We just met BB-8! Are you sure that’s what you’ve deciphered?” Poe had his hands behind his back and paced fiercely.

He knew Leia would be upset with him if he missed Life Day. “What day is this in your home world, by the way?”

“Christmas, Why, is that part of the clue to get out of this room?” Hermione gestured with her hands. She was so ready to get out of this room that she would go back with him to his home world if she had to. “Where is your home world by the way?”

“Well, our resistance hasn't found a base yet. We move from place to place, but your Christmas is similar to our life day. We give presents to one another.”

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, “We do as well. I would gladly give you the present of freedom from this place and travel back with you.”

Poe stepped closer towards Hermione, “Are you absolutely sure you want to go back with me? We’re fighting a war.” He gently touched her arm.

Hermione sighed tiredly, “I’m familiar with war. I’ll explain all once we get back to your ship.” She glanced up and saw mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

_It’s now or never._ Hermione bravely kissed Poe and as his shock wore off, he realized that she’d made her choice. He felt her arms wrap around his shoulders and Poe eagerly deepened the kiss unaware of BB-8 making beeping noises as the little robot’s head swiveled around seeing the room swirling.

They appeared on the Millenium Falcon as Princess Leia happened to walk from the bridge to check on Poe. “Poe? What the hell happened to you?”

Poe broke off the kiss, a bit relieved Hermione traveled back with him. “It’s a long story. We were trapped in a Mystical Christmas room. This is Hermione Granger, a powerful witch and she comes from Earth.”

“Welcome Hermione Granger, you might be what we need to win this war.” Princess Leia grasped Hermione’s hand.


End file.
